Extended Ending for Sisters
by Scioneeris
Summary: After Blackfire leaves, Raven sees Robin and Starfire sitting on the roof. She overhears words that send her emotions into an uproar. Can she come to terms with these feelings? RobinxRaven Oneshot.


**I don't own any Teen Titan's anything. ^_^**

**Robin and Raven's story continues. **

**This is an extended ending to episode two, season one, titled "Sisters" when Starfire's older sister, Blackfire stops by Earth for a visit. This scene picks up directly from where Robin and Starfire were sitting on the rooftop watching the sunset. In the continuation of RobinxRaven' story, it may help to read my extended ending for "Divide and Conquer" first, to understand how this ending fits into place. **

**"Sisters" takes place before "Spellbound" **

_Thanks for reading! _

* * *

"Well, you know, everyone was having such fun with her and then Cyborg said-"

"Look. Your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place."

_I wish you'd say those words to me, Robin._

The thought was so completely random and nearly longing in its suggestion that Raven didn't even bother to show her face on the roof. Instead, she retreated from the stairwell with a singular destination in mind—her room.

Meditations did not go very well as the thought from before was now firmly lodged in her mind. A thought she was afraid to cultivate, because the longing in her head was shifting a little lower and a little deeper. This was the sort of thing she could not afford to let herself think of.

"No. No. No." Her hands clutched at her head, clawing at the purple strands of hair as she shook her head from side to side. "I can't think of this. I can't think of that. I can't think of-"

_I wish you'd say those words to me, Robin._

The thought repeated itself and Raven gasped. She now clutched her arms tight to herself, rocking back and forth. This was dangerous. Oh yes, did she know this was dangerous. "Deep breaths." She mumbled, eyelids half-closed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The words were dulling and mind-numbing, the effect gradually settling in, the distraction she'd been searching for.

Her consciousness slipped away and her mind was free to roam as she was locked inside the prison of her own thoughts. She saw the rooftop scene of Robin and Starfire replayed over and over again from her point of view on the stairwell. Their silhouettes so perfectly matched, with Starfire's gorgeous length of fiery hair a beautiful accent to the black of Robin's cape.

The images tortured her again.

When she couldn't bear it a moment longer, Raven forced herself to leave the meditative trance and wake herself, returning to reality. In the darkened comforts of her room, she crawled to the dresser and fumbled around until her hands closed over the meditation mirror. She pulled it down to cradle it in her lap, back resting against the wooden drawers.

For a long moment, she sat like that. It was disconcerting enough, because she'd learned long ago how dangerous her emotions could be. A weight settled on her heart. She'd have to spend more time improving her abilities. It wouldn't do to endanger her friends…or Robin. She gripped the mirror tighter and then leaned forward to view her reflection in the silvery surface.

She felt the strain, the pain and then a distinct pull.

The world in her mind was more comforting than the dark interior of her bedroom. It was perfectly morose and decidedly upside-down. Drawing her cloak tighter around her, she began to run through the shadowy corridors. The echoing sound of her footsteps lent an eerie feel to the experience as she searched for the memory she'd just created.

It was easier to find than she'd thought.

And there, Raven discovered, she was far more vicious than she'd ever dreamed.

The Robin and Starfire couple sat in her mindscape, enjoying cotton candy together on a carved stone perch on the edge of her mind-mountain. The various sides of herself were all camped out in a circle around them, each dreaming up various ways to separate them.

Raven gulped.

That wouldn't go over well.

She'd have to fight them.

The scowl on her face deepened a little more.

She'd have to fight herself until she could come to terms with something she'd been avoiding. Sure, the alien and the human had always been an expected couple, but it was beyond her how they could sensibly function as one. Starfire was so clueless about everything in general and Robin was too busy playing the perfect gentleman that he never saw it as a flaw.

"Stupid Batman." Raven muttered. She'd dabbled as close to some of Robin's memories as she'd dared and the masked crusader had played a significant role in the young hero's development. While originally she'd appreciated it, since Robin was the only official hero—and a former sidekick—among them, now she could feel the resentment coming on.

He would never look at her. They'd had their awkward run-ins, but every group of friends had something like that. It was nothing more than normal, everyday life.

"Guess there's no help for it, is there?" The question was as empty as the resolve within her, as Raven drew herself up, preparing enter her own trap.

There was no answer.

So she dove in.

Fighting off her other sides, Raven did her best to protect the happy couple, oblivious to the destruction so close around them. Eventually, her emotions dulled enough for her senses to spark through. Even if Robin never realized, even if Starfire really was the one for him, she didn't have to give up.

She could still do this.

Protect him. Protect her.

Protect them both.

Even if it took more from her than she had to give, she'd give it all for him in a heartbeat. Because that's what friends did.

And first, foremost, she would always be, Robin's very best friend.

Robin sat bolt upright in bed.

He had broken out in a cold sweat, with the bedsheets tangled horribly around him as he struggled to free himself from their confines. He was barely awake, yet his body was reacting, thanks to the years of training. Breathing was difficult in short, panting gasps until he managed to come to his senses.

He tumbled off the bed and lay there, the faint prickles of pain rippling through his head and arm as he lay sprawled on the floor, tangled in the sheets. It had been awhile since he'd had a Gotham city nightmare.

Rubbing his face with one hand, he focused on his breathing to bring his heart rate down to an acceptable level. He'd forgotten how bad those nightmares could be.

His mind rebelled at the thought of calm, urging him to wake and run. He struggled against the inner urge until it subsided. It was a response he was still learning to control. In Gotham, it had been an instinct that had kept him alive more times than naught, but now it was only an annoyance when he least wanted to deal with it.

_Nightmares, nightmares…_

The thoughts tangled inside of him, very much like the sheets twisted around his feet. He tried to think of happier things, of success and good times.

Today had been successful. He'd done well. All the Titans had. Especially Starfire.

He almost smiled.

Her inner strength was one thing, but her childlike innocence seemed to be her mode of self-preservation. She was fragile and strong in the same instance.

He smiled.

Sometimes it helped to be reminded of her other sides when he was too used to her easy-going, oblivious nature. She'd struggled with herself, thinking they'd replace her with someone smart and sassy like her sister Blackfire.

A slight shudder ran through him.

That was one thought that had never occurred to him. Starfire could be like a cheap, mind-numbing drug, something that provided instant distraction and acceptable amusement.

That thought definitely made him smile.

Yes, there was no way he could have or would have replaced her, at least, not with Blackfire.

His mind continued on its skewed pathway settling on the next female member of their heroic group.

Raven. I wonder if she has a sister. I've never heard her talk of family or traditions like Starfire. I wonder…

A fresh wave of chills rippled down him.

The thought of Raven's sister, much less someone with a Blackfire-esque personality twist was not a very good combination.

He buried his face his in hands.

"Sleep." He moaned. "I need sleep."

In the darkness of her bedroom, the purple-haired girl lay sprawled out on the floor beside her dresser, the meditation mirror in one hand and the surface rippling to show the activity in her mind.

She still hadn't emerged.

Tonight, Robin would face his nightmares alone.


End file.
